In a conventional toy vehicle, motor-driven wheels are typically secured to a body of the toy vehicle to move the vehicle along. For relatively smooth surfaces, the wheels are typically adequate. However, in rough terrain, the wheels may have to be replaced with tracks or provided with all-wheel drive capability to provide adequate motive power to the vehicle.
For water-borne toy vehicles, it is typical to provide the vehicle with a propeller to move the vehicle along the water.
A toy vehicle, once designed for one type of surface typically will not operate adequately on a different type of surface. For example, a toy vehicle designed for travelling on a smooth surface, will probably encounter difficulty in operating on a rough surface such as gravel road, sand, etc. Also, a toy vehicle designed to operate on the ground generally will not be operable in water.
The present invention is therefore designed for a toy vehicle with a drive means that can operate on any type of surface, including smooth surface, rough surface, water, etc.